Communications networks, such as cable television, internet and telephone networks, rely on physical transmission cables, such as optical fibers, to interconnect various points within the network. The last leg of such networks is typically the connection between an end user's physical location, such as a house or business office, and a nearby network junction location, such as a junction box located proximate the end user's physical location. The network transmission signal is split at the junction box, and multiple last line cables are connected from the junction box to proximate end user locations. A network interface device (NID) cabinet is typically installed on the side wall or proximate the side wall of the end user's building. The NID cabinet is a small enclosure, typically made of plastic, with a front opening door for access to the interior. A last line cable is strung between the junction box and the NID cabinet. A first end of the last line cable is fitted with a cable connector that mates with a corresponding network interface connector in the junction box. A second end of the last line cable is fitted with a cable connector that mates with a corresponding network interface connector in the NID cabinet. The NID cabinet includes a network interconnection junction having at least two network interface connectors. One network interface connector is configured to mate with the cable connector of the inside wiring cable. Another network interface connector is configured to mate with the cable connector of the last line cable. The network interconnection junction provides an interconnection between the last line cable and the inside wiring cable.
During building of the end user building, insider wiring is terminated at the NID cabinet. External connection between the NID cabinet and the communication network is performed at a later date. Installation of such external connection requires the running of cable between the junction box and the NID cabinet. The last line cable is cut-to-length to meet the distance between the junction box and the NID cabinet. Since the last line cable is cut-to-length on-site at the point of installation, the line connectors are also connected on-site to the ends of the cut last line cable. Connecting line connectors to the cut ends of the last line cable, also referred to as terminating the cable, is time consuming and requires special equipment. It also requires a clean connection which is not always easily achievable in the field. Terminating the cable on-site is also less precise than terminating the cable in the factory.